Trust and Faith
by vikkiphantommoftheoperaaa
Summary: based on episode 8, series 3 when gene and alex are left in CID after Jim took control...  will be strong language in the last chapter
1. Trust and Faith

**Hello to everyone, I am now starting to do 2 stories at the same time, however this one will only be 1 chapter long, but will be very long, so it will take me a few days to write it, also the reason I am updating late is due to revision for my GCSE's, I hope that you enjoy this story. X**

**This story is based on series 3 episode 8, after when Jim go crazy and Alex and gene are left talking on the floor, this is how I wish it went like, because I think there should have been more Galex. I do not own ashes to ashes, nothing like that this is just for pure fun. **

**Trust and Faith**

**They were both sat on the floor, looking at how Jim has completely destroyed CID, not wanting what to do or say, Alex decides to take a trip down memory lane with Gene and how they first met.**

"And there was that car, and those boots, and you Gene Hunt". Alex said

"My real name is Nigel Perkins… nah I'm joking its Gene Hunt". Gene replied

Alex looks at gene, lost in her own thoughts about what has all happened tonight, but the one thing she could not get over as the fact that gene has been dead for 30 years.

_Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't trust him, why would Jim do that to him, why would he say that gene murdered someone when in fact gene was the one who had been murdered. I feel like such an idiot, I owe him a lot, but will he forgive me…_

"You al 'right there bolls, you look like your starring at something". Gene wondered why Alex had been quite for the past 5 minutes.

"Just thinking…, thinking of how I can make it up to you, for thinking that you killed Sam when I know you didn't". Alex said looking sadly at the floor, not wanting to meet Gene's eyes.

"I can think of a way you can make it up to me bolls". Gene said to Alex as she lifted her head to meet his blue eyes, he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well I do owe you one don't i"? Alex said, referring to the meal they had together 3 days ago and when she said "Get your coat, you've pulled".

"What you trying to say exactly bolls".

Without saying a word Alex moved over to were gene was still sat, nudging her legs between his knees, Alex shuffled over closer to him, so close that her knees were millimetres away from gene's crotch.

"Careful bolls, you get any closer and my balls are gonna get squashed and I don't want that".

Laughing Alex slowly put gene's bent leg down so that it was now lying flat on the floor like the other one; Alex slid herself onto gene's lap with both her legs across his. Not sure on what to do Gene wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close, and the other arm rested on her legs rubbing them slightly.

"Hmm, I'm sorry gene". Alex said with her head resting in the crook of gene's neck.

"Don't worry about it bolls, it's all out now so there's no point in crying over it".

Gene turned his head to meet Alex's. Gene couldn't believe how close they were, in fact he couldn't believe that Alex was sat on his lap and cuddling him. Gene would never say it, but it felt right that Alex was in his arms, like they were meant to be together. Gene placed a kiss on her forehead, just like he done 3 days ago when they were dancing in her flat. Alex looked up, and looked into gene's eyes, and what she saw in his eyes was lust and love. Gene's eyes flickered from Alex's eyes to her lips, Alex's eyes flickered from gene's eyes to his lips, both noticing this, gene and Alex both leaned in and before they knew it Alex had crashed her lips down onto gene's with no hesitation.

Gene put his arms around her, pulling her close not wanting to be apart from her any more. Alex and gene started making their kiss deeper, gene moving his tongue along her lips wanting access. Alex and gene sat there for what felt like hours, just holding each other, kissing, tongues battling with each other. Gene and Alex both knew what they wanted however, gene was getting doubts to weather this is a good idea seeing as they only found out that gene is dead.

Pulling away "Bolls, I don't think this is a good idea"

"What? Why, gene what's wrong"

"The fact that I have only just remembered that I have been dead for 30 years".

"But I thought you wanted this". Alex got off of Gene's lap.

"Alex you have no idea how much I have wanted you, but I don't feel that it is a good idea… come on I'll drive you home". Getting up gene found his car keys and left with Alex falling behind.

After a silent drive home, they stopped outside luigi's, as gene turned the engine off; they were both greeted by a silent atmosphere.

"Go on bolls, you don't want to stay here for much longer".

Not replying Alex sat there, not wanting to go inside on her own. Silently she opened the door and walked over to her flat not looking back once at gene. Unlocking her door she noticed that gene hadn't gone home, like he was protecting her just in case something or someone decided to have a little visit.

Seeing Alex shut her front door, made the relax a bit because he knew that jimbo won't let her get away that easily. Just as he was about to drive away gene hears the worse sounds he had been dreading. The sound of Alex screaming his name. Jumping out of his car, gene loaded his gun, knowing that it would be jimbo up there.

Alex saw him stood there in the middle of her living room, knowing that gene was still outside Alex screamed his name, and it was then Jim grabbed her…

" Argg get off me". Alex shouted as Jim carried her into her bedroom and pinned her onto her bed.

"Alex I told you, you would make a big mistake, and if you think that Gene hunt is going to save you, then you are horrible mistaken". Jim said as he slapped her face with the back of his hand.

"Please Jim just leave me alone, I don't want to join you, I hate you all you ever done was lied, just leave me alone". Alex struggled underneath Jim's grip.

Jim's hands were now on the side of Alex's head and started doing what he had done to viv. Alex was now shaking with fear, not knowing what to do; her hands were everywhere trying to pick something up to hit Jim with.

Jim couldn't help but smile, he knew gene wouldn't save her, not now anyway by the time he would get here Alex would be dead. Jim noticed Alex was looking faint, and knew that it wouldn't be any longer until she dies. Just as he is about to press harder…

"GET YOUR SCUMMY HANDS OFF HER JIMBO YOU FOUR EYED TWAT HEAD". Gene's voiced bombed through the block of flats, waking luigi's and the other neighbours. Putting his gun away, Gene grabbed Jim off Alex only to see that Alex has gone really pale, after a few punches and kicks from gene, Jim ran off into the distance leaving gene with a pale looking Alex. Gene ran to be by her side only to notice that Alex was breathing faintly. Gene picked her up, carrying her to his car, and drove them both to were gene lives.

However someone in the streets of London, Jim was smiling knowing that he stills has three of gene's finest coppers and was on his way back to his station to destroy them completely…

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, I decided to do another story because at the moment I have no ideas for my other one, please read and review and I shall be posting the last chapter for this story hopefully this week. **


	2. Belonging

**Hiya, thank you for reading so far, I do not own ashes to ashes, I am not making money from any of these stories, I am doing it to fill in time that I have.**

**Summary- Gene has taken Alex home to his place, and Jim has got ray, Chris and Shaz and is about to send them down to hell… This is my version of how I think events should have happened. Hope you enjoy and please review at the end; I do enjoy reading your comments weather there good or bad. :D**

**Belonging**

It was a long night, everyone was tired. Alex had gene's coat wrapped around her to keep her warm while she was sleeping in the back of the Quattro. Gene pulled up outside his house, and gently woke Alex.

"Bolly, bolls we're ere… wake up sleeping beauty!" Gene had to shout in the end since Alex wasn't moving.

Alex began to stir and then decided to fully wake up; still using Gene's coat to keep her warm gene helped her out of the car, locking the car doors he helped her up the steps which led to the front door. Opening his front door he let Alex in first then gene walked in and shut the front door locking it since it was now 2am the next day. Knowing that him and Alex needed to be awake for the operation tomorrow gene decided to give Alex his bed and that he will sleep on the sofa.

"Right, bolls you take the bed, I'll sleep on me sofa".

"No, gene that's not fair on you, you have your bed, I'll be fine on the sofa… really".

"Bolly, you are sleeping in that bed weather you like it or not". Gene said as he got some extra covers, chucking them onto his sofa he started to get ready to go to sleep.

"But…" Alex was cut off as Gene picked her up and carried her up his stairs and into his room, plonking her onto his bed he through some pj's at her and left the room. Alex sighed, she didn't want gene to sleep downstairs all on his own she wanted him in his bed with her lying next to him, because she knew that, that was wear she belongs, she belongs here with gene hunt. Picking up the pj's he through at her, she put them on and went back down stairs to find gene smoking his evening fag and a glass of whisky, walking into the living room Alex picked up his pillows and took them back upstairs, gene put his fag down and ran after her.

"Bolly give me back me pillows". Gene shouted, running after her.

When he found her, he noticed that Alex had put his pillows next to hers on his bed.

"No bolls, I've told you I ain't going over the line with you, it ain't right". Gene always getting the wrong end of the stick.

"No, not that, I want you to sleep in your bed with me in your bed as well, I don't feel safe without you here gene please". Alex begging him with her best puppy dog eye looks.

"Ok fine, if it makes you feel better".

Slipping out of his work gear, gene got into bed next to Alex and lay there, not knowing what to do.

_Jesus Christ, I cannot believe I am doing this, in the same bed as the woman I am completely… I cannot believe I am going to say this but I think I'm in love with Alex. She makes me feel like a man again, I can be myself around her, Christ the amount of dreams I have had which involve me and Bolly and my bed is just… well it's so much I've lost count. Christ genie boy you really have got it bad for her. Oh my god what is she doing, bloody hell she's cuddling up to me._

Alex saw that gene looked nervous, so she decided to make him feel better by cuddling up to him, lifting one of his arms Alex cuddled right up to gene's chest letting his arm fall and rest on the bottom of her back, placing one hand on his chest Alex got comfy and was starting to fall asleep.

Stroking the back of Alex's back gene settled down, pulling Alex closer to him, and thought back on the events that happened earlier today.

"_Keats was right about you gene, all this time… and I believed in you… more than that"._

_What the hell did she mean by more than that, no way would Bolly fall for me, there's no way I am her type, a fat, old alcoholic bastard, I have no chance of her liking me so I'm wasting time thinking about you I do want to know what she meant._

"Alex… Alex". Waking her up a little.

"Hmm what".

"Bolls you know when you said that you believed in me and then you said more than that, what did you mean, because it has been on my mind since you said it". Looking into Alex's eyes.

"Oh… urm… it was nothing". Gene saw how nervous Alex became.

"Tell me bolls".

"Ok… when I said I believed in you, the more than that was this… i… I'm… I'm in lo… I'm in love with you Gene". Alex finally said the truth about her feelings for gene.

Gene starring at Alex in complete shock, not believing the words that just came out of her mouth.

"Wha… do you mean it bolls, you know what you just said".

"You know I do, I can see it in your eyes Gene". Alex shuffled over more onto gene, just inches away from his lips.

"Bolls".

"Gene just shut up and make love to me, right now, tonight, I want this, I want us". Alex said as she placed a loving kiss on Gene's lips.

**Meanwhile back at Jim's station…**

"Chris do you think Jim will let me deal with better cases".

"Yeah, I mean Shaz you are a brilliant copper".

"AL 'right mate no need to lick shaz's arse". Ray said as he walked past.

They had gone with Jim because the thought that they guv was a bad person, however Shaz knew that something was wrong.

"Chris i… I want to get back to the guv, I don't like this, there is no one here, and it is so hot I can hardly breathe in here".

"No Shaz trust me, this will be better for you, the guv betrayed us and didn't tell us the truth".

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE WAS PROTECTING US CHRIS". Shaz shouted at the top of her lungs.

Not wanting this anymore Shaz started to walk out of this station, Chris and ray shouting at her telling her to come back, but she didn't, Shaz knew exactly who was the bad person and it wasn't their guv,it was Jim for breaking the team up, walking out of the doors, it was then she realised it was raining, quickly running down the street, Shaz noticed Jim walking up the street, quickly hiding behind a bush Shaz watched as Jim walked past whistling, when walking past Shaz, she noticed that he had been beaten up, and she knew that gene had done that, properly because of what he had done. As soon as Jim was out of sight Shaz came out from the hiding place and ran straight down the road, until she couldn't run any further, she came to a hotel and booked a room for the night, she only hoped that Chris and ray would get some sense into their heads and come back.

**Back at gene's house**

Alex and gene had been kissing for the past 15 minutes not wanting to let go of each other, hands everywhere, tongues, teeth, nipping everywhere. Gene slowly lifted Alex's top of her, and kissed his way down to her soft belly, kissing her bullet scar from where gene shot her by accident. Gene let Alex take his vest off, and moaned in pleasure as she kissed his nipples, sucking and licking them, grabbing her hair gene pulled her up for a passionate kiss.

"Christ bolls, I don't think I'm gonna last with you". Gene hooked his thumbs on the waist band of her trousers and pulled them down revelling her longs, tanned legs. Gene took this as an advantage and ran his hands all over her legs, falling to Alex's bum.

"Hmm gene".

"Yeah".

"Hurry up and make love to me please".

"Your wish is my command Bolls".

Flipping them over so that gene was on top, gene kissed his way down to Alex's knickers and with a one finger gene snapped the garment from her body to reveal paradise to gene. Sliding two fingers into her slick warm heat, gene began pumping with his fingers. Alex moaned, begging him to get going and not to stop. Gene could see how much she wanted him, and he couldn't wait any longer, but before he shagged her senseless gene wanted to do downstairs inside to Alex first. Withdrawing his fingers he pushed his tongue deep inside her heat, Alex moaned and screamed his name, putting her hands in his hair making him get closer and deeper into her. Gene pulled out just before Alex came, Gene quickly UN done Alex's bra, flung it somewhere in his room. Sucking, nipping, biting, licking at her breast, he felt Alex pull his boxers down, and felt her hands on his length, moaning her name onto her breast, gene took Alex's hand off his cock, and positioned it at her entrance.

"You sure about this bolls". Panting, gene waited for her answer. However no reply came, only two hands grabbing his ass pushing him in to her, deep and hard.

"Oh god, gene, make love to me, right now". Alex moaned as gene started pumping into her.

Pulling him closer, Alex placed her hands on gene's bum, making him go deeper. Gene started of slow but built up a pace and started to make it faster, gene felt Alex pushing him in deeper, and took this moment to kiss her on the lips. Pumping faster, harder and deeper, all Gene could hear was Alex moaning beneath him, and himself moaning Alex's name.

"Urg… Bolly…. Alex i…I love you, Urg god I'm gonna come".

"Oh gene, I love you, I love you so much… oh god please make me come".

Gene and Alex were now both at the same pace, and speed, Alex meeting gene's thrusts, gene rubbing her clit. Gene knew she was close to Cumming and knew that he was close too.

"Urg Gene… ohhhh… god… GENEEE!" Alex screamed gene's name as she reached her climax and a few seconds later gene spilled into her.

"Urg, I'm Cumming, bolls… Alex…. ALEXXX". Gene shouted, and collapsed on top of Alex.

After a couple of minutes, gene withdrew from Alex and lay beside her. After getting the breaths back, Alex rolled over to face gene, and stroked his chest with her fingers.

"I love you". Alex said as she snuggled up to gene, wrapping her arms around him, gene pulled her close to him.

As the night went on, gene and Alex were just about drifting off to sleep when gene whispered 3 words into Alex's ear, which made her smile.

"I love you".

And there they both stayed, asleep, together and not wanting to care about anything else apart from each other.

The End

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it; it was only a short story, please read and review. Thank you. :D**


End file.
